


Maybe the Earth Really is the Center of the Universe?

by ekourege



Category: Recycle! Earth-Chan's Greatest Ambition!
Genre: Everyone else is IMPEDING and UNBEARABLY RUDE, F/F, I was also incorrect, Moon-chan just wants to hang out with her sick girlfriend, also most of these designs and characters dont follow the meme bc I hate most of it, btw the earth and moon are dating, earth-chan is stuck in bed, i have done several things in my life that i have labelled the funniest thing i've ever done, im crying laughing, ngl everyone is really gay, she's ill due to carbon emissions, sometimes things that are widely memed... are worse, they're each others first gfs, this is how you spend your time PROPERLY, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekourege/pseuds/ekourege
Summary: Earth-chan finds herself ill, once again.So, once again, she stays home, bedridden. It was nothing unexpected, a bit boring, mostly painful, a little lonely. What was unexpected, however, was the totally impromptu visit from hergirlfriend





	Maybe the Earth Really is the Center of the Universe?

It’s a Tuesday. She should not be at home, nor should she be in bed, wearing an old, faded NASA t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her deep blue hair obscures her vision as she stares at a ceiling she should not be there to look up at. The room is dark, the curtains pulled closed.

The house is quiet, empty except for her.

She should be in a desk, wearing a neatly pressed uniform; the space-dusted frills shimmering and swirling, while her teacher endlessly drones on and on about one subject or another. Instead, her room is quiet and her uniform hangs in the closet, unworn.

A thick, fluffy thing her grandmother had made, passed down to her when she was born lies curled under her comforter. Earth-chan hacks and wheezes, overtaken by fits of horrible coughs that leave her gasping for breath.

She was once proud of her responsibility to host life. In particular, humans, a species of widely renowned creatures. Now, however, she wasn’t so sure. She loved them, despite their shortcomings, that was for sure, but the species had damaged her with almost reckless abandon. So, as she fell sicker and sicker, and watched more and more humans die by each other's hands, her pride dulled, faded away like the luster she used to have.

Earth-chan hadn’t thought she’d miss school this much - it was quite boring. 

Still, she was lonely, in her lonely house with her heavy, lonesome burden.

Earth-chan kind of wished that Moon-chan was here with her, even though it’s silly of her to even think. Moon-chan is perfectly healthy, a bit bruised from her own recklessness, but well enough to do most activities.

Moon-chan is in school, and Earth-chan isn't. 

* * *

15:07.

It is 15:07, only 23 minutes away from 15:30, the time school lets out.  
Moon-chan almost can’t wait for the bell to ring. She wants _out_ of this place and she wants it _now_. The teen taps her foot impatiently, glancing at the clock frequently, looking as if she could make time pass quicker just by looking.

She really doesn’t have time to learn about gravity or chemicals, she has to go see Earth-chan!

Moon-chan finally gives up on glaring at wall clock when it makes time seem to go slower, accepting that maybe glaring at the stupid thing won’t make the bell ring quicker, and that concentrating on it that hard is, in fact, counterproductive.

Moon-chan leans back in her seat and sighs, trying - and failing - to pay attention to the board.

Moon-chan really hopes class ends soon. 

15:08. 

* * *

Moon-chan had jumped from her seat and was nearly to the classroom door before the bell had even finished ringing. Haphazardly shoving her things into her bag, which was slung over her shoulder, and was only half closed as she rushed to the door. She manages to get halfway through the door frame when she hears someone call after her.

“Moon-san! Wait up!” shouts Sun-san, her palm splayed out in an effort to keep her in place. Neptune-san trails behind her, calmly gesturing her over to the pair, bringing all her hastily thought-up plans of high-tailing it to Earth-chan's house to an immediate halt. Damn them!

Or perhaps not. They are some of her beloved friends, after all.

Swiveling around on her heel, Moon-chan turns towards the two. “Ah- Sun-san! Neptune-san! Was there something you needed?”

Sun-san, a wily girl with wavy, golden hair that seemed to shimmer in the light, just shook her head slightly, “Uh... we knew you were going to see Earth-chan. And, uh, we were wondering if we could tag along?” While Neptune-san, Sun-san’s somewhat distant friend, just nodded his head in agreement, following the question with a reserved, “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, of course.”

Moon-chan wasn’t sure how she felt about that. On one hand, Earth-chan was her girlfriend! She really would rather spend time alone with her while Earth-chan is too sick to make it to school. On the other hand, however, Moon-chan knew that Earth-chan would appreciate the company. Earth-chan wasn’t really used to having many friends, after all.

Moon-chan really didn’t want to be rude, so she shrugs and flippantly announces, “Eh, sure! I don’t see why not.”

Sun-san cheered, pumping her fist, “Thanks, Moon-san!” 

Well, Moon-chan supposed, at least there wouldn’t be any chance of boring Earth-chan. Moon-chan herself had only planned to maybe watch a movie and talk before she’d inevitably have to head back to her own home.

So, she guesses, it should be fine. 

* * *

It was not fine.

The trio had stopped at an intersection on their trek to Earth-chan's house, only to be met with Jupiter-senpai approaching them.

Moon-chan has to wonder, for a moment, how Jupiter-senpai knew they were there. Was it by chance? Was she stalking them? Moon-chan hasn’t talked to Jupiter-senpai in weeks! How could she have know- Oh.

Moon-chan looks to the side. Sun-san is there.

Moon-chan just gives her a _look_.

Sun-san laughs nervously, “Ahaha… sorry I didn’t tell you, Moon-san! I’d meant to, but I guess I forgot!”

Moon-chan is about to refuse Jupiter-senpai, tell her firmly that there’s no way she can tag along, but then she looks into Jupiter-senpai’s delighted face.

...she can’t do it.

“It’s fine. The more the merrier, right?” 

* * *

They’ve arrived.

Moon-chan is, well, over the moon. It took way too long for her to get here, she really should’ve just told them no and absconded. It was too late for that now, and at this point, she was satisfied that she had made it here, rather than wandering about and amassing an entire party of people. The three behind her were _plenty_ , thank you very much.

Moon-chan reaches forward and raps firmly on the door. She then presses the doorbell, her heart in her throat.

They wait in silence.

Or, well, not really. Sun-san stands in the back, chattering away with Jupiter-senpai. 

Moon-chan ignores them and waits for Earth-chan to hopefully answer the door.

Moon-chan is rewarded for her meager patience when the lock on the door clicks and the door opens just a crack. A deep purple eye and strands of blue-green hair appear, peeking out from behind the door frame. Eyes widening, Earth-chan squawked with surprise, “Moon-chan?! What are you doing here? Oh - and Sun-san! Wait. Neptune-san? Jupiter-senpai?”

Moon-chan breaks out into a bright grin, happily announcing, “We can here to visit! Could we come inside?”

Earth-chan blushes, flustered with the request. “O-oh, um, sure! Yes, please! It’s quite alright!”

The door opens all the way, nearly being flung open with how quickly the girl opens it. Face bright red and a smile on her lips, Earth-chan ushers the group inside, exchanging excited greetings and thanking them for their well-wishes. They slip off their shoes as Earth-chan flicks on the lights, and hang their school bags on the rack in the hallway. 

Once they’re all settled on the couch in the living room, Jupiter-senpai, Neptune-san, and Sun-san squished together on one side, while Moon-chan and Earth-chan sit shoulder to shoulder on the other, Neptune-san suggests they put on a movie.

They let Earth-chan have her pick. Or, at least, they try to, because Moon-chan’s timid girlfriend quickly tries to hand the choice over to Moon-chan.

Moon-chan knows the futility of trying to convince Earth-chan to just _pick something_ , and so the teen just sighs, smoothly rises from the couch, and opens the DVD compartment under Earth-chan’s TV.

She quickly plucks a case from its place between the other DVD’s and pops it into the VCR.

Moon-chan flops back onto the couch, feeling quite smug, as she’s just chosen what she knows is Earth-chan's favorite movie.

As the title for “Planet Earth” fades onto the screen, Moon-chan gathers up all her courage and takes Earth-chan’s hand, blushing lightly.

Moon-chan’s eyes crinkle as Neptune-san presses the play button on the remote because Earth-chan leans over and whispers, “Thank you... for coming to see me.”

Moon-chan just squeezes her hand and whispers back, “It’s no problem.”

Though her smile quickly turns into one of worry when Earth-chan descends into a coughing fit, and she spends a couple minutes fretting over her girlfriend rather than watching the movie.

Damn humans.

**Author's Note:**

> recycle u fucks
> 
> my tumblr is [ekourege](https://ekourege.tumblr.com/) btw
> 
> (also, it'd be hilarious if we could make earth-chan fanfic a thing. Can you imagine?
> 
> "Lol i wrote some earth-chan fanfic."
> 
> "oh, is that like, an anime? Like the jesus and buddha one?"
> 
> "no it's just a meme")


End file.
